


Rope Trap

by AtomicTank1000



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Awkwardness, Burns, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Pain, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Traps, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicTank1000/pseuds/AtomicTank1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Marshall Lee's infamous rope traps is set off by none other than Fionna the human.  When she goes to complain, Marshall invites her in to his humble abode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Trap

**Author's Note:**

> An RP i did with my good friend Cass. Edited it and added some stuff, we both thought itd be cool to put it here

KNOCK KNOCK. Fiona held her sword, her eyes narrowing as she called out, 

"Marshall Lee! Get your butt out here so I can kick it to lumpy space!!", she exclaimed. 

A rope was wrapped around one of her legs, showing how she'd escaped his trap. She gripped the sword harder in her hands, infuriated.

Hm? Marshall Lee heard the loud knocking at his door. It was nothing he wasn't used to already, so he didn't get very worried. It was always either an angry citizen of Aaa trying to kill him, or someone who fell into one of his prank traps he had scattered around the country over the years. He wondered which it was, until he heard the voice of Fionna the Human. Both, then. He put down the apple he had been sucking the color out of and made his way to the door. He opened it to find an angry 18 year old, a sword in her fist, and ropes around her ankles. He grinned to himself and asked, 

"Can I help you?"

"One of your stupid traps caught me and I dropped the cake I'd baked you jerkwad." She exclaimed, "Whats the big idea!? Why would you even, Marshall lee!?"

"Aw, you baked me a cake? I'm touched." 

He snapped his fingers as the remaining ropes undid themselves and fell to her feet. Magically enchanted ropes tend to last a few decades longer than standard rope, plus they bent to his will. He removed the curse from the ropes as they turned thier true age and became dust in the wind. 

"S'matter? Can't take a prank or two? I didnt expect the big bad hero to let her guard down so easily."

Grrr. She narrowed her eyes further and stepped forwards, readying her sword, 

"Unless you have some way to make it up to me I'm gonna have to kick your butt to teach you a lesson on pranks."

"Well, I can always offer my hospitality." he said as he stepped aside and gestured her in. 

Thankfully he had cleaned the place up earlier, so at least his place looked half decent. Would've been more decent looking if Ashley were still around, but thank glob she's finally out of his life.  
She was quiet for a moment, then stuck her sword back in it's holder, pointing a finger at him with a glare as she walked in. At least it wasn't completely messy like last time... She sighed and brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

He sat back into his chair where he had began to feast on his daily diet of red. He took a pot of tea of the woodstove and poured a cup for each of them. He took a moment to admire how she had grown over the years. How tall she had gotten, how her hair seemed to shimmer in the right light, how her breasts hav- whoa wait. This was Fionna here. He'd known this girl for years, and have always been her friend, and its gonna take alot more than some large, soft breasts to take that fact away.... Dammit.

She sipped at her tea with a small sigh, brushing her hair out of her face again, 

"Man. I worked really hard on that cake too. I mean yeah it was probably nasty but..." She mumbled, unaware of Marshall Lee's glares.

He had been staring at her longer than he should have. Everytime he tried looking away, he somehow managed to convince himself to look again. He knows shes just his friend but ARGH man  
was it hard to resist looking. He bit his lip out of temptation, which caused him to cut his own lip. Nice move, smartass. 

"Ow! Glob darnit!", he said, feeling really stupid about the same he had been making every so often for the past millenia.

Fionna perked up, and blinked as she saw him hurt.

"Oh glob. Are you okay? Do you need a band-aid? Where do you keep them, I'll grab one," She said as she started to get up to search for them.

"Augh, no worries, Ill just lap up whatever I lose. We vampires are natuarally good healers. Though while youre up, could you grab those shades on the table for me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure." She said, picking them up and handing them over. wonder what he needed shades for, they were inside, and it was night...

"Thank you, Miss.Rabbit." he said as he put them on.

He swiped those bad boy shades of some blind dude with a cane. They way he saw it, why use shades when you can't even see how awesome you look? He slipped them on, and his theory had worked. He couldnt see squat. Now in case he got the urge to look at Fionna's sweet boadacious curves again (DARNIT), he couldnt see, therefore block and further temptations. Foolproof.

She laughed a bit and sat back down.

"Isn't it hard to see with those on, dude? Whats the point?"

"What? Naw, I can see fine. Why would I put on shades other than to look cool? You need to relaaaaax. More tea?", he offered, unaware her cup was still nearly full. 

He tried to make it seem like he could still see, but it didnt go over so well. His hand slapped the table a few time, looking for the teapot, when suddenly he smacked the handle of the tray, causing the teapot to flip and empty itself right into his crotch. "AUUUUUUUUGHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as he fell to the ground, shades askewn from his face and hands between his legs to prevent and further harm.

She rushed to the fridge, returning with an ice pack and kneeling beside him, whispering and asking if he was alright, and placed the ice pack on his crotch, unaware she was giving him a perfect view of her cleavage, though he seemed too focused on helping him to notice.

The icepack felt cool against his crotch, basking in the relief from the heat. He also ravished in the fact that her hand was only a good centimeter away from touching him, not to mention he had a front row seat to Mount Breastmore. Just the very thought of her touching him there was enough to trigger a reaction. Due to the wetness of the tea, the buldge in his pants was quite shockingly noticable.

She felt something twitch under her hand. She looked down to see the very obvious bulge in his pants, and back up to see his eyes glazed over at the sight of her breasts, causing her to pull back and up, her face a bright red.

"W-what the junk, Marshall lee?"

He sat up quickly, and cringed at the pain in his loins. He ignored it so he could explain.

"Please Fionna, allow me to explain. I didnt want to freak you out, but Ive kinda... grown some feelings...for you.", he said as the red he so loved to consumed began to rush to his cheeks. 

The vampire king, blushing with a boner at the feet of a human, and he had no idea what he was going to do now.

She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. She couldn't lie; she felt the same, but... He sat under her with a boner, she couldn't exactly throw herself into his arms... She stammered out a few incoherent syllables, but, unable to reply, plonked herself down beside him again, blushing even brighter.

"Fionna...", Mashall mumbled as he couldnt help but to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek. 

She was soft, something he hadnt felt on another person in a long time. He gazed into her turquoise eyes as he leaned in closer to her.

She gulped, and after a moment leaned forwards, stealing his lips in a forceful kiss..

Marshall couldnt believe what was happening. He took his arms down to brace himself up, unable to sit up on his own from his shakiness. He was carful not to cut her with his fangs, while at the same time slithering his slender tounge into her mouth, wrapping around her tounge.

She wrapped her arms around him, getting into it faster than she thought she would. Climbing on top of him slightly, closing her eyes...

Now on his back, Marshall was able to move his hands to her hips, just below them layed her plush and tender rump. He slid one hand down and gave her butt a good squeeze. His fingers seemed to sink into her cheeks, the pillow-like flesh caressing his hand like a waterbed.

She gasped and shifted her hips on top of him, wriggling the ice pack lying on his crotch. She gripped the fabric of his shirt.

The heat from his crotch being naturally generated through the heat of the moment drowned out the burning pain from the tea. He reached down and removed the icepack that separated them, now able to grind his erection on her inner thigh to get some friction. He ground against her as he pushed down on her butt to grind harder.

She laughed softly, and grinded back against him, starting to roll her hips against his. It felt really good, him against her... she let out a soft, happy sigh.

Marshall decided it was about time to turn the tables on her. In one swift motion, he flipped her onto her back. Now on his knees, he reached out and massaged her soft cans, using his index and thumb to roll her nipples, hardening as he continued to pinch and squeeze.

Gasping, Fionna glanced down at him massaging her through her shirt. She blushed and panted a little as the soft flesh was kneaded in his hands. She was almost as excited as he was, and getting moreso quickly. He panties became damp, her legs clasping shut in response.

He decided clothing was getting at this point, neither did he care about what condition it was kept in. He grabbed her blouse and shirt and tore them to shreds. Now only her bra and panties still on her, his lust for her grew more and more. He squeezed her boobs even harder now, marauding them with his hands. He used his knees to nudge her to bend her legs, allowing him to rub his rob against her outer lips, which at this point were becoming lubricated with the juices from her arousal.

"Marshall, what the j--" She was cut off as she felt him prod against her, letting out a little aroused squeak. The floor was cold under her, but he was so good and so ready, she was completely  
entrusted with him. Besides, she had a feeling that Marshall Lee would have a way of warming her up.

Marshall couldn't stand being as bound as he was. He finally removed his shirt, pants, and everything else until he was in nothing but his boxers. His eyes now became centered on her panties and he manuvered the pulsing need in his boxers through the hole in the front, exposing it to her and he look to her for appoval and to move her panties aside.  
She watched him, still panting... Was that really supposed to go inside of her? She noticed his gaze, and gave a tiny nod before looking back, unsure how this would work out. If this was anything like what she had read about in some books she may-or-may-not have read (she totally has), this was going to be the time of her life.

Without needing any further motivation, he moved her underwear aside and and slowly began to enter her. Shes incedibly tight, not to mention she must be pretty tough to take his entire length. He could see a bit of pain in the expression she was making. He knew the first time for a girl is always painful at first, but as he began to draw himself out, he began to notice the expression on her face turned from pain to pleasure as he drew himself out to the point where only the tip remained inside her, then he rammed it back into her, rewarding his ears with the sweet siren moan of his bunny lover.

She didn't know what came over her as she let out a little pleasured squeak, her body tightening in a few tiny pulses. It felt weird, and yet she liked it so much already. His member was so foriegn to her, but as the progressed, that action became more and more pleasurable to her. She began to roll her hips as he entered and left her, and soon began to meet his thrusts each time.

Marshall loved how she bucked her hips as he thrusted, their motions in sync with each other. He placed a hand on each of her large breasts, massaging the soft, tender globes. He rolled her nipples with his index finger and thumb until they were rock hard, all with still thrusting himself into her, each time going deeper and slamming harder into her, her moans becoming cries of pleasure and his massages became more intense.

It didn't take long for it to start. Little 'yes's and 'more's, her moans getting louder by the moment as he groped at her body, the wet noises between them only exciting her more. it was so rough and foreign and amazing and she never wanted it to stop.

He was enjoying her so much, he barely noticed that he was beginning to reach his peak. He needed to ensure that Fionna was there with him at the top. He moved his hands down from her boobs and firmly cradled her hips. As he slowly drew himself out of her, he used his newfound position to pull Fionna's entrance to her while pushing his hips forward, making him go in deeper than he ever had before, hitting new spot that she doubtfully could achieve on her own.

She cried out, her toes curling as she gripped whatever her hands could grab. Judging by her breaths, her blushing, her loud noises. It was obvious she was getting close. her breathing was  
ragged and she was only focused on finishing herself off.

He dug his nails into her sides, his hips moving at alarming speeds to finish her off. He was so close to the edge, and so was she. He couldnt wait any longer. With one final thrust, he came. He roared in accomplishment, holding himself in her as he filled her up good.

She felt something filling her, and it pushed her over the edge, tightening and bucking against him as she hit her climax. Trembling in his arms as she slowly calmed down, her face a bright red, her breathing still harsh as ever as he fill her to the brim with his cum. 

Marshall Lee did his best to hold himself up after he finished, but his arms gave way and he collapsed beside her. He lay on his side, basking in thier afterglow as he took a few moments to appreciate her body in all its glory. He hugged her closer to him, her large mounds flat against his chest as they lay on his rug in front of the fireplace.


End file.
